Never judge a book by its cover
by derpology
Summary: A little oneshot I thought of randomly while playing Slender. Seriously, I have no idea where this came from.


**So I got the idea for this oneshot out of nowhere while playing Slender. I don't even know. :P**

**GUESS WHAT YOU GUYS I GOT A NEW LAPTOP A BRIGHT SHINY BEAUTIFUL NEW LAPTOP NO MORE FAMILY COMPUTER FOR ME NO SIREE BOB**

**Also, the next chapter for What happens at a fangirl sleepover should be up soon, I promise. I'm so sorry for procrastinating. D:**

* * *

I wasn't scared.

I was a lot of things at the moment, like slightly nervous, out of breath, and tired, but I definitely wasn't scared.

I wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Should I be scared?

Most of the people who had come out here for whatever reasons had come back traumatized, and were now locked up in various asylums all over the country. They were all different - some remained silent, curled in a ball in the corners of their rooms, murmuring nonsensical things to themselves. Some screamed and broke things and had to be put in straightjackets; others were haunted by hallucinations and tried to kill themselves on a daily basis.

The rest of them had never come back.

So yeah, I should probably be scared. If things went wrong, my sanity - and my life - were at stake.

But I wasn't. Not in the slightest.

I was curious about these people. Some of them were obscure ghost hunters, some just wanting a thrill, even a Youtuber or two had all come out here in search of the same thing.

They called him Slender Man.

From what I'd observed, he was somewhere around eight feet tall, wore a black suit, and was so pale he looked gray. The most disturbng thing about him, though, was the fact that he had no face.

So why the heck would they call him 'Slender Man'? Why not 'Faceless' or something like that? None of the rumors I'd heard said anything about him being slender.

Oh, well. I was about to find out for myself.

The beam of light coming from my flashlight danced through the trees, casting an eerie shadow over whatever it wasn't touching.

I definitely wasn't normal.

And it was probably only my life that was in danger if I messed up - I don't think I was completely sane to begin with.

I mean, it's either that, or I'm incredibly stupid.

The night grew colder as the time ticked idly by. I was slowly making my way through the woods where Slender Man was.

After days of lying around in bed, thinking about this, throwing away opportunities at being social, and basically doing nothing productive with my life, I had come to this conclusion.

Slender Man wasn't crazy, or deranged.

Yes, he was probably some form of monster.

But... he was probably just really lonely.

And call me crazy, but I was doubtless that if I didn't show fear when I saw him, and actually made an attempt to talk to him instead of screaming my head off and running away, he wouldn't try to kill me... or do whatever it was that he did that caused the survivors to go insane.

I was absolutely sure.

Now, if I could just find him...

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, exactly. Maybe an hour or two. But after quite a while of pushing through the forest, my vision started getting fuzzy. A low hum buzzed in my ear, and, effectively startled, I spun around.

He was right there.

My vision got fuzzier and the buzz got louder. I flinched and clutched at my head. "Sto... stop."

I spoke clearly. I still wasn't scared.

I raised my head slowly and looked him in the eye.

Well, uhm, where his eyes were supposed to be. He didn't actually have any.

The buzzing got quieter, and my vision grew slowly clearer.

I smiled at him, and it all stopped. "Hi."

I mentally slapped myself. 'Hi'? That's all I could think of?

He looked as confused as he could on that featureless face of his. I didn't blame him.

"My name is Lily." I said. There was no going back now. He didn't make any more attempts to kill me, so I took that as the 'Okay - continue' sign.

"Well... I heard a lot about you. Everyone calls you Slender Man. And... to put it simply, I thought you must be pretty lonely out here, so I ... I came to be your friend."

Geez, I'm terrible at this.

"Is that okay with you...?" I tentatively stuck out my hand.

This was it. The moment I would make it or break it.

He looked down at me. I wished he had eyes so I could at least read what he was thinking.

I stood like that for a minute or two without him doing anything. I was about to drop my hand when slowly, carefully, he reached out and grasped it.

Then he surprised me.

He pulled me closer and full out hugged me.

I smiled and returned the favor. We were friends now, and hugs are definitely an important part of a friendship.

Something wet dripped down onto my head. I looked up, and jumped slightly.

Slender Man... was crying.

Not only that, he now had a face. And ears, and hair... He was no longer eight feet tall, though he was still pretty tall. I'd put him around 6'1.

"You did it." he said. "Thank you."

"...You're welcome."


End file.
